


The Intrepid

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Roy Mustang, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Music, One Shot, all that fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a random one shot inspired by Roy Mustang’s theme. Set like 5ish years after FMAB. Rated for Ed level swearing. I suck at summaries. Etc.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Intrepid

**Author's Note:**

> Italics= typed (Brailler)
> 
> This isn’t really written in any specific POV so have fun with that lol

_-_

_09:00 Typing this so Hawkeye thinks I’m working. I can feel her glaring at me and I’m scared._

_-_

“Sir.” The Fuhrer jolts in his seat at the voice directly behind him. He hadn’t heard her approaching over the combination of the brailler’s annoyingly loud keys and the rain smacking insistently against the windows.

“...yes Colonel?” Riza Hawkeye rolls her eyes and glares around the room. Havoc and Breda both attempt to muffle their giggling. Children. Riza is working with children.

“Please _please_ for the love of all that is holy, do your paperwork, Fuhrer Mustang.” Roy frequently forgets that his Colonel can read braille without feeling it.

“I was getting to it.”

“Right, Sir.”

-

_11:15: 45 minutes until lunch. Heightening possibility of starvation. Will update later if I survive. Crap she’s looking again. Fine, Hawkeye I’m working!_

-

Roy snaps his bare fingers, sending the offending print up in flames for added effect.

Edward Elric kicks open Mustang’s office door at Central Headquarters at exactly noon, just as he does every day, his blonde ponytail that reaches his mid back now swings confidently behind him.

“Hey Professor,” Havoc calls from his desk.

“How’s work goin’ today?” Asks Fuery with a polite smile. Edward flops unceremoniously onto the couch and begins shoveling his sandwich. It’s raining hard today and his leg is killing him.

“University students are idiots,” he grumbles. “Roy, get over here I got all that music-y shit you wanted printed out. Also, I need more coffee.”

The Fuhrer finishes signing the last document of the morning and carefully walks the twenty three steps from his desk to the couch Ed’s voice seems to be coming from. He plants a kiss on a somewhat random portion of Edward’s face and smiles down at him, ignoring the exaggerated gagging from Breda, Falman and Havoc and the subsequent exasperation from Hawkeye.

“Coffee can be arranged,” he says as Ed hands him several sheets of thick paper he knows to be sheet music. Then he reaches down Ed’s shoulders towards his hands and helps himself to a large portion of sandwich.

“Hey,” complains the voice a few inches from his face “get your own lunch, dumbass I’m fucking hungry.”

“ _Mmm_. But you’re _so_ delicious.” Roy leans in and he can feel Ed’s face heat up.

“You’re such a bastard.” Ed closes the distance, pressing their lips together.

“Save it for the bedroom, boss.” Roy automatically breaks away and turns towards Havoc’s voice.

“You’re just mad ‘cause you still can’t get a girlfriend,” Breda and Ed chorus together. Fuery snorts from the corner. Havoc goes bright red.

“Well maybe if _he_ -” Havoc jabs a finger in Mustang’s direction- “would stop stealing everything I love-”

“I don’t seem to recall ‘stealing’ a girl from you in at least two years,” the Fuhrer interjects with his signature, slightly misdirected smirk. “And I hardly think it’s my fault that I have _infinitely_ more game than you, Major.” Havoc’s toothpick snaps in half and Breda and Falman erupt in laughter. Even Riza’s smiling now.

“Sir, you should play that for us,” She says, and she gestures at the pages of sheet music in the Fuhrer’s hands even though he can’t see it.

“Yeah c’mon, we wanna hear it!” Fuery pipes up.

“Chop, chop, Roy I gotta get back to class soon,” teases Edward, taking the mug of completely milk-free coffee offered by Falman.

“Fine.”

At first, Roy had absolutely despised playing music in front of people. Madame Chrismus forced him to learn anyway, but his staff hadn’t learned he could play the piano until he’d moved to the Fuhrer’s office six months ago and had one installed.

“I think I remember most of this one anyways.” He runs two fingers briefly across the sheets before setting them down, crossing the room, and feeling around for the piano. He manages to find it with most of his dignity intact, and sits down. The room is uncharacteristically quiet in anticipation.

The piece starts with two rounds of a dramatic, tension building fanfare which Roy quite likes before opening into a melody that’s old timey and eloquent yet still almost march like, embellished with huge flourishes of minor scales and arpeggios that always remind him of arcs of fire. His left hand hammers out the fast, broken eighth note baseline and the piano screams as his right hand moves the melody higher and higher. When it reaches its peak, he moves back down a few octaves and starts the slower bridge full of suspended chords that tie the air into tiny little knots until it's interrupted by an accented bass chord, and the melody starts again- this time softly in the piano’s lower octave. The pressure builds again as he starts piling on octave after octave before breaking away again into a militaristic march topped with classical violin cues. And it’s almost bittersweet like the extravagant dances that are held before soldiers are sent off to war. The dread keeps building in the triplet sixteenths in his left hand as his right hand does pirouettes across the piano’s highest keys, still incorporating sections of the melody, until the song ends with a sudden diminished chord.

There’s silence. One...two...three…four… is he alone? No, there's still breathing around him… five… six…

“Shit, Roy.” Ed’s voice is shakey. “I think that one might be my new favorite. Also fuck you cause I didn’t even notice my coffee getting cold.”

“You know, there are some situations where cursing is not necessary, Edward,” Riza says dryly. Then she addresses Roy.“But he’s right, Sir. That was incredible.”

“Yeah,” says Breda, “‘Still can’t believe you managed to keep that from us so long.”

Falman and Fuery both nod enthusiastically in agreement, before they remember the thing about Mustang and visual cues.

“Fantastic, Sir!’

“Amazing.”

“Alright, Boss” Havoc says. “I’m gonna have to ask you to name three things you’re bad at. For my sanity. Please.”

Roy laughs- and it feels good to be able to genuinely laugh with his friends after all the constructed laughter that comes with being a politician.

“There’s nothing I don’t excel at, Major Havoc. Surely you know that by-”

“Rapping,” Ed interjects, and Roy feels his ears heat up.

“That was _once_ ,” he protests.

“Seeing”

“Okay that’s fair but-”

“And being useful on rainy days.” Roy can hear that smug little grin in his voice.

“You know what, Shortstack? I think it’s time for you to get out of my office before I use my _supreme_ executive power to-”

“To what?” Roy stands up and extends an arm which Ed takes, and pulls him closer.

“To do this,” Roy murmurs as he walks his fingers up from Ed’s neck and onto his face and kisses him.

“Alright, you two. You can pick this up again tonight.” Riza’s hands unashamedly pull them apart and they both stand there looking dejected. “Edward, you’re running late, and Fuhrer Mustang, you have a lot of work left to do.” Roy sighs loudly as Hawkeye takes his elbow and starts walking him back to his desk.

Ed shouts a ‘bye guys!’ from the doorway before slamming the door behind him. Roy listens for Hawkeye’s footsteps to return to her desk before he starts typing again.

-

_12:30 Seven hours until home with Ed. He probably drank the rest of the coffee. If that’s the case, not only am I screwed, but these Ishvalan citizenship acts are too. Actually, I think Hawkeye’s watching me again- so I suppose we’re all screwed no matter what._

-

**Author's Note:**

> The song Roy was playing was his theme song: The Intrepid which I encourage you to listen to because it’s really good. Also apparently there’s a whole subset of Braille for sheet music which is really cool! Also also, a brailler is basically a keyboard for Braille that has six keys (one for each dot), a space bar, and an enter key. If you want to learn more about them, check out Molly Burke’s video on YT where she explains it a lot better than I can.


End file.
